Dynamic Bolt
Dynamic Bolt is a legendary card that was implemented into the game on June 10th, 2019. The card is designed by Inticks and Tid_l for winning the Hexaria tournament. However, it was not fully released to the public until August 8th, 2019. The card hits all enemies in all tiles in between the target tile and the caster. All damage dealt by the card is split across all targets. Dynamic Bolt has 90 base damage, making it the card with most base damage out of any player obtainable card in the game. However, the damage you do to your targets is also inflicted on yourself with a 100% recoil. Note that any defense buffs applied will not affect the recoil damage. For example, if you buffed yourself dealing 180 damage, you will always lose 180 health too. How to Obtain In order to obtain Dynamic Bolt, you must first go to Olbrek Extern 02 and talk to the Adept Mage (NPC) there. He will talk about a place called Kishuf. He will also tell you that in order to get there, you will need a Kishuf stone, which can be found by talking to the Blacksmith in Cambris Town. Talking to the Blacksmith, he will give you the mysterious stone and will say that he would like you to bring him magical metal only found in Kishuf. Going to Kishuf, you will find a Mysterious Man, who will be willing to trade you an Ancient Pommel, In exchange for 20 Unstable Energies. You must get the Ancient Pommel in order to craft the Bolt. Regardless of whether not you have acquired this, you also must defeat the boss, Draun, Kishuf’s End, and receive the drop, Clump of Magisteel. After you have obtained all these items, along with 25 more Unstable Energies, go back the Blacksmith and trade with him to let him craft the Dynamic Bolt. Note that this is one time trade and can only be done once on every account. If tried to be done again, the Blacksmith will say that he cannot make another, and will only make Iron Broadswords from thereon after. Strategy This card is mainly a situational card. It cannot be used carelessly and must be used in the right situation. It is often recommended to not use this card while at low health, as it will leave you very vulnerable to enemy attacks. It is also not recommended to be used unless you know you will be fine after you use it. It is also not recommended to use this card alone, as that means no one can “tank” damage for you to protect you, and no one else may heal you after you have used this card. The trick is to know when to use it, and how to use it. Many players may find themselves baffled on why the damage dealt by this card is not “split between 3 targets” as the card description says. This is because the damage is done to the place where the user has aimed the card, and everyone in between the user and the target. For example, if the user has a Bandit in front of then, and another Bandit directly behind the first Bandit, if the caster aims for the hex behind the second Bandit, it will deal 45 damage to both Bandits, splitting the damage equally. If there was a third Bandit directly behind the second Bandit (everyone should be in a straight line), and the caster aims at the third Bandit, then all 3 targets will be eliminated taking 30 damage each. With that said, when would be a good time to use Dynamic Bolt? It is often found that splitting the damage is not as effective as it may seem. Most of the time, it would be better to finish off a target instead of dealing damage to all targets simultaneously as it doesn’t matter whether or not a target has full health or low health; they will all perform the same. Therefore, the most obvious answer would be to use Dynamic Bolt when a target has low enough health to be taken down in a single shot. However, as long as you can heal afterward, or no longer be in any danger, you can use Dynamic Bolt without worry, dealing tons of damage in a single turn. Another important thing to remember is that Dynamic Bolt can attack through obstacles. This means if needed, you may hide behind a teammate and still be able to use Dynamic on your opponent. This greatly increases its versatility, as the enemy would instead attack your teamate, rendering you safe. You do not have to use Dynamic Bolt to finish off an opponent, you may use Dynamic Bolt at any time that you feel is safe. This greatly helps your teammates, so they may take down your target much more quickly and easily. A good place to use Dynamic Bolt is actually Draun, Kishuf’s End. In phase three, as long as you make sure that you have enough defense buffs to be able to sustain a hit from Death Beam, you can use this card many times to make this battle go along much quicker, dealing 90 damage in one hit. Another good place to use this card may be against FriendlyFace. This is because you want to take out FriendlyFace as fast as possible, so he may not spawn in more Kishuf Elementals to help him fight. The most important thing to remember is that you must use Dynamic in a good time. Do use it when you have access to healing options, or when a teammate can take damage for you. Do use it to deal a massive amount of damage on your opponents and quickly end them. Do not use it when you are exposed to many sources of damage or when your health is low. Do not use it alone or when you are not safe. Trivia * Upon the card being first implemented into the game, Inticks and Tid_l are the only people who received a copy. Additionally, the card only applied 50% recoil damage instead of the current 100% recoil. * This is the first “Quest” reward in the game. * Upon release, a player was briefly allowed to craft infinite Dynamic Bolts as long as they had enough ingredients for all of them. * Though this has never been experimented with before, theoretically, the max damage output of this card would be 1170, using 8 +50% attack buffs from Strength Duality, 8 -50% defense debuffs on the enemy from Cursed Spot double the initial damage from Agony Seal, and another 100% from stacking a second Agony Seal, while the target stacks 2 Agony Seals as well. Note that this damage is purely calculated, as doing so would be way over fatal, since all the damage dealt would be recoiled back on the user. * Previously, if a teammate would be in one of the tiles effected, then they would also take damage too as friendly fire. However, this has been patched as it was against the rules of the game to attack your teammates.